


当时明月（下）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 1





	当时明月（下）

胡秀山送给小嵩子那身青衫，自打除夕那晚被江淮远扒掉就再没上过他的身。

小嵩子不愿与他纠结，他们俩人争执十次有八次是自己吃亏，纠结来纠结去，纠结到床板上，最后还是要听江淮远的话。

当然小嵩子不全是被动的，江淮远吃醋，他懂，因为带着爱，所以才事事迁就，连吃亏都甘之如饴。

那之后小嵩子穿的就是江淮远送他的衣服了，从冬天的短袄到春天的小褂，再到夏天的坎肩。

烈日炎炎，旁人的衣服浸了汗都变得沉甸甸臭哄哄的，唯独小嵩子的坎肩轻薄，微风从腋下钻进去，汗湿的部分过会儿就风干了，半点不沾身，不闷人。

这是它的好处，它的不好同样在于他的薄。

小嵩子藏在布料下那两点若隐若现的粉红总让江淮远上火，他的"城门"失火，遭殃的就是小嵩子的屁股。

小嵩子时常无法理解江淮远突如其来甚至随时随地的发情，可能那不是他涉及的领域，只需奉陪，有空还不如多琢磨琢磨自己，比如为什么掌柜给他的休假越来越多？

江淮远"饱餐一顿"，饷足的抱着怀中人，两人汗湿的身体贴在一起，竟然谁也不觉得黏腻，这种腻歪劲儿恐怕连暑热钻到他们之间也会被融化。

揉捏着手下软乎乎的臀肉，江淮远笑的都有些痴，此刻就是让他做神仙他也看不上。

"不让你成天坐板凳自有我的道理，你看滑溜溜的，摸起来多舒服。"

小嵩子挡掉他的手，情热的潮红还没消褪干净又卷土重来，"······不要说这些。"

江淮远爱他的纯情，其实他的什么他都爱，哪怕他像这样拒着自己。

他又亲了亲小嵩子充血的耳朵，"我是不想你辛苦，破盘子破碗有什么洗头。"

小嵩子说，"我得靠那些活命呢，而且掌柜前些天都说了让我去跑堂，是你不同意。"

江淮远看着地上那件坎肩，心道：让你在别人跟前春光乍泄，我能同意？

如今小嵩子身上的稚气消了大半，骨子里那点本真还在的，经了人事，又混了些云雾一样的妩媚进去，一纯一妖在他身上融合的极好，只看一眼仿佛都会上瘾。

他又生在十五六岁这样的好年纪，情窦初开，开在江淮远身上就矢志不渝。

江淮远庆幸自己下手早，若是晚上几年，要到哪里去寻这样的人？就是寻到，又哪有本事将他据为己有？

江淮远心中得意，眼中也尽是笑意，"也不全是我说的算，最后不还是掌柜的不让你去？"

小嵩子点点头，江淮远见他一脸忧心忡忡，想他是不是知道了自己在背后要挟掌柜的事。

他也还是个半大的孩子，又是面对深爱之人，免不了如履薄冰，心里打起鼓，面上倒很镇定，从小坑蒙拐骗的日子到底给他留了些底气。

"怎么了，在想什么？"

小嵩子咬咬嘴唇，皱眉道，"掌柜的最近让我干的活越来越少，给假倒是很痛快，我今儿还没说话呢，就给了我一整天假，你说，是他不想要我了？还是酒楼的生意不好了呢？"

江淮远看他那副天真又担忧的表情差点笑出了声，见他真切在为自己的前途哀悼，精致的五官皱在一起，又瞧着可怜。

江淮远把他搂住，往那紧皱的眉心间亲了一口，"他不要你我要你，离了酒楼又怎样？也不是没有旁的地方去，我巴不得你整天在家守着，省得你腰疼还往回折腾。"

这话说得慷慨，全忘了自己才是小嵩子腰疼的"罪魁祸首"

小嵩子自认是个男子汉，就算床上吃亏，却没有做"媳妇"全让江淮远供养的道理，那样他成了什么？他们的关系又成了什么？

他这点骄傲江淮远是了解的，知他难过，也不想把对他的庇护做得过于明显，就说，"放心吧，许是世道乱，酒楼的生意也有影响，现在各行各业都不景气，隔壁前两天不还有个银行倒闭了吗？我跟你保证，过段时间就有你忙的。"

这几句说中了小嵩子的心思，成功的安抚到他，让他的神情变得轻松起来，小嵩子展露出一丝笑容，重新和江淮远聊起天来。

两人无父无母，没有家长里短可聊。

据江淮远说，他亲爹只给他留了这么个文绉绉的名字就做他的"革命"去了，剩下他们孤儿寡母活活等死，所以这就不难解释江淮远为什么对读书人深恶痛绝。

没有家长里短，就只好聊聊彼此，小嵩子刚聊完自己，便问，"你如今在码头上做些什么？"

江淮远最不怕他问这个，胸中早就揣了几篇写好的草稿，半真半假的谎言最叫人瞧不出来。

"能有什么，说好听点是给水警局办差，不好听的就是个跑腿的呗。"

"嗯？我只知道警察局，怎么还有个水警局，建在海上吗？"小嵩子不耻下问道。

他幼时被"舅舅"奴役着窝在别人家里帮工，大了又在酒楼后厨，来回来去只见过那么几个人，外面的事他的确了解不多。

江淮远点点头道，"不是建在海上，是管着海上的事。天津的港口繁华的很，水警比陆上的警局更有地位，归着海关那边，不过我没编制，就是借人家的名头办事，我从小混在码头，几千条来往的船支我都熟，他们自然就找到了我，平时帮着查查船，点点货，没什么的。"

小嵩子见他说的轻松，他不懂这些，也不去怀疑。哪里知道正是因为港口繁华，天津的商品大部分都走海路，水警局的势力才和油水一样大，世间熙熙皆为利来，江淮远如果把着港口，地位又岂止如此。

他虽不觉得政府是个好政府，可政府总有他的权威在，江淮远能在那里做事也是好的。

小嵩子又道，"他们当官的都凶得很，少说话多做事，不然咱们没势力，惹了人赔不起，要吃亏的。"

江淮远只听到"咱们"二字，头脑轻飘飘的，没爹没娘又怎么样，现在老天给了他小嵩子，照样是一家和美。

看着小嵩子全心全意为他着想的模样，江淮远心中那点欺瞒他的愧疚也会时不时的钻出来刺他一下，不过为着"他们"，为着两人未来的好日子，这点刺痛便算不上什么。

哪怕小嵩子有天把他的谎言拆穿，江淮远也相信他在清醒后一定能体会自己的心意。

就像那颗苦糖，苦不要紧。

只要爱他，他就能原谅一切。

江淮远大约真有些本事，小嵩子觉得他很有当算命先生的天分。

如他所说，小嵩子真的慢慢变得忙碌起来。

但他不是窝在后厨洗涮，也不是在前台跑堂，江淮远为了让他出门走走，见见世面，便让掌柜给他安排了同样"跑腿"的活。

福满楼的外送业务是刚开的，也是偷偷为着小嵩子一个人开的，所以单子不是很多，更不是什么一份两份的菜饭都值得让小嵩子跑一遭。

掌柜的不敢累到他，哪里想到自己当日打得如意算盘崩成这样，竟是买了尊"活佛"回来，如今只得供着，否则就会有好几双军靴来踢烂自家的门板。

小嵩子每日出去跑上几单，他过不了享乐的日子，不会悠哉的在外面偷懒闲逛，回来还要抢着碗筷刷，唯恐太懒散被掌柜的扫地出门。

如此一番折腾，最大的受益人反而是胡秀山。

他总算不必再被相思之苦煎熬，也不用为见小嵩子一面而给整层楼的同辈点午饭浪费钞票，每日只点一份糖水，小嵩子照样准时送来，这是关照，因为他是"熟人"，更是顾念他当日的"好心"

江淮远因为他爹的负心讨厌读书人，所以胡秀山也只在小嵩子讲夏云飞的时候带了一嘴，何况他心里胡秀山与自己本也算不上亲近，最多算酒楼的老主顾，不值得细说。

夏日的天气就像顽童的脾气，滂沱大雨说来就来，迎着烈日哗啦啦的下，小嵩子被困住，只好窝在胡秀山这里躲雨。

小嵩子撩起衣服下摆擦汗，他兜里是有丝绢的，就是那条和江淮远定情的信物，不过他舍不得用。

胡秀山盯着他裸露出的纤细腰肢，小嵩子倚靠在床边，看他停笔，转头笑了，"怎么了，胡先生？"

胡秀山偷看被抓包，尴尬的咳嗽几声，"惭愧，没了思路，不知该怎么往下写。"

小嵩子绕到他身后，胡秀山感觉那段细腰贴到他后脑，柔软而平坦的触感让他气血上涌，又被凉风骤降。

小嵩子拿着扇子在他身后轻轻扇着，微风把他的刘海吹起来，"是天太热了，您再喝几口糖水吧。"

胡秀山也觉得口干舌燥，他端起那碗浮着黄桃的糖水，青花瓷的碗壁，覆着一层薄薄的晶莹的水珠。

小嵩子的鼻尖也有一样薄薄的汗珠，胡秀山便把这瓷碗当成小嵩子一样牢牢抓紧，仰头一饮而尽，心中暗想，不知小嵩子的味道会不会也像糖水这般甜。

胡秀山心猿意马，喝的太急呛了一下，小嵩子便停下摇扇的手帮他拍了拍后背。

胡秀山攥住他的手，那些魔鬼的想法在脑袋里盘旋几个月，都快把他逼疯了，如今炮弹一样炸开，不如就让自己随着它们坠入烈火地狱。

胡秀山这破釜沉舟的想法刚欲行动，对上小嵩子一双眨巴眨巴的无邪眼睛。

小嵩子见他胸口起伏厉害，抓着自己的力气又这样大，眼睛都憋红了就是说不出一句话，忙问是不是中暑。

胡秀山松开他的手，恨不得给自己一个耳光。

刚才他在想什么？难道他要做个禽兽？这些年的圣贤书，难道全读到了狗肚子里？

胡秀山扭头，涨红着一张脸，把一腔怒火全发泄在了笔下，把那昏庸无能骄奢淫逸的政府当成自己痛批一番，洋洋洒洒，倚马万言，写到后来，稿纸都被他划破了一半。

小嵩子见不好打扰，外面的雨势也逐渐减弱，便没告别，悄悄地提着食盒离开了。

哪知第二日他再去时，汇文馆门前已经乱成了一锅粥。

小嵩子还没见过这么多的兵，他们穿着黑制服，压着人三三两两的从楼里出来，再塞进黑黢黢的铁皮车里。

有几个面熟的，竟然都是胡秀山的同侪。

小嵩子顿觉不妙，向前走了几步，躲在了一根粗壮的门柱后，看着胡秀山走下楼，脸上几条青紫，临出门又被压低了头颅。

"胡先生！"他忍不住惊叫出声。

这一叫不仅胡秀山注意到，那几个兵也循声望来，手里攥着漆黑的铁棍，像闻到肉味的狼群一样袭来，小嵩子没见过这种阵仗，竟然一时动弹不得。

不知哪个拿着警棍狠狠地杵了他的后背，小嵩子痛的咳出了声。

"你是什么人？认识他？"

胡秀山在远处疯狂喊叫，却怎么也挣脱不开。

小嵩子疼的直哆嗦，过了这些天好日子，他倒好像不如从前耐打，他不知道那些当兵的都训练过，打一下都有讲究，专盯人身上的要害。

他回答慢了，被个没有耐心的又杵了后脑，小嵩子挨过一阵晕眩，回道，"我是酒楼的伙计，来送饭的。"

"酒楼？我看是他们同党，哪个酒楼？是不是派你来接头的？"

小嵩子第一句就在回避，听到这句话更是是无论如何都不想连累福满楼，忍耐着挨了几下拷打，不吭一声，嘴唇都咬破了血。

他想自己可能快死了，落在这帮人手里，恐怕连口袋里的丝绢都递不出去。

他连个念想都没办法留给江淮远。

自己死了，江淮远怎么办？

小嵩子没有因为疼痛掉泪，却因为这个想法哭了出来。

眼瞧着那黑棍子高举着，照着自己的面门打来，路过的一辆汽车突然滴滴叭叭的按起喇叭。

小嵩子在泪眼里看见，车窗伸出一只细手，皓腕上打了丝带，手掌包在白色的蕾丝手套里。

这场景他似曾相识，再往里看，旁边似乎还坐着一个人，身穿着米色的格子西装，打了一条扎眼的深蓝色领带。

刚才还气势汹汹的官兵忙不迭的跑过去，说了两句，点头哈腰的摇着尾巴，他再想看，却被人扭过头看不清楚。

小嵩子醒在漆木的桌子上，后脑和身体还残留着痛感，让他阵阵作呕。

对面的江淮远翘着二郎腿，见他醒了，放下手里的报纸把他扶了起来。

"怎么样，晕不晕？这帮人下手没轻重，不过不妨事，你只要休息些日子就会好。"

小嵩子挨过一阵耳鸣，有些清醒，带了些鼻音喊他，"淮远······"

江淮远知道他被吓到了，半跪着，小心翼翼的把他搂在怀里，"没事了，嵩儿别怕。我给了他们钱，我们马上就离开这。"

小嵩子摇摇头，"那胡先生呢？还有其他人，他们都是好人，都只是些学生。"

江淮远神情严肃的摇头，食指按在他的嘴唇上，低声道："不要在这里说这种话，谁也救不了他们，他们在报纸上胡言乱语的时候，该想到自己有这么一天。"

"他们差点连累死你！"

江淮远说的咬牙切齿，要不是顾着手下这具还在颤抖的身体，他真不知道自己还能说出什么狠话。

他耐着性子，温柔道，"嵩儿，我们只是些小人物，顾好自己已经很不容易，我为了救你，差点跪下来求着人收钱，你晓得吗？"

小嵩子一怔，江淮远虽在街市长大，可他从没求过谁办什么事，哪怕在从前吃不上饭的日子，他也不曾低三下四过，偷鸡摸狗的事在小嵩子看来没道理，在江淮远那里却要靠它维持骨气，哪怕他去偷去抢让人打死，也不会弯腰低头向人讨一口冷饭。

小嵩子看到他脖颈上绷紧的青筋，不知道他为自己受了多大的侮辱，江淮远说得对，他们只是小人物，他们什么都做不了。

他握住江淮远的手道："……我们走吧。"

出了警局，小嵩子忍不住回头，江淮远见状把他让到长椅上坐下，"嵩儿，在这等我，我进去再想想办法。"

小嵩子攥住他的手，急切地道，"我和你一起进去，不能，不能再让你下跪······"

江淮远一笑，"别人怎么值得我跪呢？我去问问要多少钱，要是有个数，只要有个数，哪怕打一辈子欠条，我们也救，好不好？"

小嵩子犹豫，"不行，是我要救的，钱让我自己还。"

江淮远亲亲他皲裂的嘴，"你是我的命，你的事就是我的事，只是我没用，要是办不到，你别怨我。"

小嵩子摇头，一摇眼前又花了起来，他咽下作呕的难受，眼中泛了泪花，"不会的，你对我好，我知道！"

江淮远轻抚他的脸，笑道："有你这句话，我做什么都值。"

小嵩子看着江淮远的背影，心中苦乐交织，一时无语，只好默默祈祷起来。

江淮远大踏步的走进警局，已是换了副嘴脸，才刚的无奈懦弱消失不见，昂首挺胸的像自己才是这里的主人。

才一进门警长就迎了上去，刚才江淮远走的匆忙，他没来得及送，已是失礼，见他重新找上来，真不知道自己哪里又出了纰漏。

他的手下已经因为打了不该打的人折了一只手，不知道等会落在自己身上是什么惩罚。

听说江淮远就快和夏家的小姐订婚了，如今天津更没人敢得罪这位夏司令的独生女婿。

警长擦着冷汗赔笑，心里再瞧不上，也只好骂他爹娘没给自己生出一张俊脸。

"江先生，您看，还有什么吩咐？"

江淮远确实没有官职，也只好被称一句先生，他知道自己是狐假虎威，可假以时日，这威就能"以假乱真"。

"带回来有个姓胡的，领来我见见。"

警长听见不关自己的事，松了一口气，赶忙亲自带人把胡秀山拎到了审讯室。

江淮远不屑的看了一眼对面的胡秀山，他纵然卸下满脸青紫，也称不上是什么俊俏模样，比自己差得远。

胡秀山却不知对面是谁，只知道如果死亡不可避免的降临，他不能再失去文人最后的气节风骨，挺直了腰板。

"胡先生发表在报纸上的文章我也拜读了，真是好文采啊。"

胡秀山被这番莫名其妙的夸奖搞得一头雾水，看他脸色阴晴不定，眸中寒光闪烁，不像善类，便不开口接他的话。

"不绕圈子了，我就是来问问，你和嵩儿是什么关系？"江淮远问完这句又添了句，"是我的嵩儿，你们该叫小嵩子。"

胡秀山一愣，万万没想到如月一样清白的小嵩子会和这种人有所牵连，忙问，"你又是他什么人？缘何来问我？"

江淮远笑笑，做了个下流动作，"我是他什么人？我是他的枕边人，心上人。"

胡秀山见他无赖之极，更觉得小嵩子是叫他强骗过去的，怒道，"他怎么会喜欢你这种人？"

江淮远转头看看墙壁上的镜子，笑着端详起自己的模样，他理了理鬓发，"他怎么会不喜欢我，你说说，我有哪里不好？"

他对着镜子微笑，话也是在和镜子里的自己说，这场面着实诡异，胡秀山看得汗毛倒竖。

江淮远把头扭过来，脖颈发出咔嚓咔嚓的声音，他又笑了，笑的很和善，"我知道胡先生您和他没关系，可他关心你，我心里别扭，他心肠很好，人又漂亮又亲切，是不是？"

胡秀山见他说起小嵩子，那是他此刻唯一的牵挂，忍不住点了点头。

江淮远对他举起手枪，黑洞洞的枪口有如深潭一样，寒冷又不见底。

"所以啊，我真恨不得变成皇帝，把所有看见他的人的眼睛都剜出来，可我又做不了皇帝，只能没日没夜的提心吊胆，还要装出宽容大量的好人模样，你如果有一点喜欢他，这种感觉你也懂的。"

胡秀山见他这副疯狂的模样，半晌笑出了声，"……你配不上他。"

就算小嵩子身份低微，胡秀山也拿他当捧月亮，哪怕他不是天上月，是那水中月，投在井水里，投在坑洼的污水里，他也皎洁无瑕，谁也捞不到，谁也不该捞到，抚过水面，落一手清冷的水，就已经是对他们的奖赏。

就像天上月撒下的幽幽的光，对凡人一视同仁，水中月也不该被任何人私藏，那就是他的命运。

是所有美丽的东西的命运。

而自己面前这个人却想着独吞私有，却偏偏被这样疯狂粗鲁的家伙独吞私有！

胡秀山摇摇欲坠，他理解了西洋教师口中的故事，知道那故事里的人为何选择在火海中抱着燃烧的名画，和残缺的雕像同归于尽。

江淮远本来已经被他的话激怒了，因为胡秀山说中了他的痛楚。

江淮远又怎么会不知道，如今利欲熏心的自己配不上小嵩子一腔纯真赤诚。

扳机扣下去只是一瞬间的事。

江淮远杀不死心中的魔鬼，就只能为他献祭别人的生命。

江淮远把手枪扔在桌上，对镜整理自己的衣服。

很好，没有染上血。

江淮远无需交代什么，身后的乱摊子自会有人料理。

人们拼命站在高处，就是贪图这些为所欲为而不需要计较后果的便利。

门外的小嵩子正在往警局门口跑，他远远听到枪声，担心江淮远，好在他完好无缺的走了出来。

江淮远抱住他，他活了这么大，还从来没有一刻像这样害怕，他怕失去他，他好像已经快失去他了。

江淮远怕的嘴唇都在发抖，"对不起，嵩儿，人我没救出来。"

小嵩子同样把他抱的很紧，"没关系！我听到响枪了，你要不要紧？"

"我没事，对不起，嵩儿。"

"不说这些了，我们回家去。"

"你不会怪我对吗？永远都不会怪我。"

小嵩子以为他在说胡秀山的事，拼命解释道，"不会的，我不会的！"

江淮远看着天上，今宵是一轮满月，明月皎皎，似乎胡秀山的亡魂还在作祟，惨白的月光照得他无来由的发冷，便颤抖着去借小嵩子的热气。

双唇相贴，江淮远得以短暂的活下来。

"嵩儿，我所做的一切都是为了你，你永远要记得。"

月光住进小嵩子晶莹剔透的眼睛，江淮远被照射的无所遁形，他只能不住的亲吻他，要它们闭起来，躲避自己藏在心中的鬼。


End file.
